


In the Clouds

by SnootHoot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Rating May Change, Stevinel, Trying to stay in character, accepting feedback and criticism, kinda new not sure if there are any tags i really need, steven is basically getting blue balled by everyone lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootHoot/pseuds/SnootHoot
Summary: A state of sexual frustration is no teenager's ideal way to spend a Sunday, but the interruptions keep happening anyway, and Steven is running out of places he can (attempt to) be alone and explore his body.  Spinel will be over later, and he'd rather not be quite so high strung around her.  Well, times are desperate, and no one else can get into his mom's old room, right? If only he realized Spinel would arrive earlier than expected.





	In the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616971) by [ProteinBlob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob). 

> I loved their fic, but there were some ideas I had that I wanted to explore. 
> 
> If you like mine, please go give them some love as well!

“-and then Yellow couldn’t stop laughing for a solid hour!” came the cheerful voice of Spinel as she excitedly rambled at a screen with Steven’s face. “Can you _believe_ it!?” the gem burst into a fit of cackles as she reminisced.

“Yeah?” Steven replied with a laugh of his own, staring back at a similar screen featuring Spinel. “That’s great! I guess the Diamonds like the confetti cannon after all.”

“It’s my new favorite toy!” Spinel responded with a snicker and a smirk. She sat back in a cushioned chair and propped her pointed boots up onto the vanity that had been built for her. While quite large, it paled in comparison to the one used by Pink Diamond. “Thanks for getting me one.”

Two years since meeting the once threatening, now goofy gem, Steven was impressed and thrilled to bits with how much Spinel had improved. She was still as much of a work in progress as ever, but for everything she had been through the pink gem had proven herself to be a resilient cut.  
Steven was standing in front of the bright pink control panel in his brand new Diamond base, localized right at the Crystal Gem Temple. It was a helpful addition, giving him a direct line of communication with the diamonds, or Spinel, as well as a warp pad for easy transportation straight to Homeworld. Best of all? It was too small for the Diamonds to actually use. As much as he grew to love his extended family, there was only so much Diamond Authority the young man could handle. 

He watched the screen as Spinel twisted herself up like a spring in her red cushioned chair. She wrapped her arms around her whole body once, twice, three times over, in order to give herself an excited hug. 

“I can’t _wait_ for our play-date!” With that said, she unwound herself and straightened upright, though teetered as if she would fall off the chair at any moment yet she never did. “Did’ja figure out any plans for today?”

“Not yet,” Steven responded. “I’ll think of something though.” The play-dates were a relatively new thing, but Spinel had been doing really well with the Diamonds and seemed to be in a much healthier head-space, so the half gem was more than happy to indulge in silly fun with his friend in moderation. He admittedly found it a bit odd that she wanted to call him on the same day she was to come visit, and if not for her improvement he would have been more concerned about her getting too clingy again.

“Can I come visit you yet?” she asked as she leaned over to get in close to the camera and placed her hands firmly on her knees. Her eyes were practically piercing through her screen right into Steven’s core, and it came off far more intimidating than Spinel probably meant for it. 

“It’s been so so _sooooo_ boring around here lately! All the Diamonds have been too busy to…” Spinel then trailed off, likely noticing the growing look of concern on Steven’s face and quickly corrected herself. She shut her eyes as she spoke and raised a pointed index finger into the air, while the other hand was placed over her gem. “Uhh… not that I’m complainin’ or nothing, I know I need to let my friends have time for themselves… heheheh...”  
Spinel gave a nervous chuckle and cracked one of her eyes open, wincing as one does when expecting a smack to the face, in order to peak at Steven to gauge his reaction.

Steven chuckled upon seeing this and gave the nervous gem a big grin. “Very good, Spinel!” 

Her body visibly relaxed when she heard praise and gave him a sheepish smile. ”Aww gee, thanks…I’m really tryin’ here.” She moved to scratch the back of her head. “So is it okay then?”

“Maybe in a couple hours,” Steven told her. “I still need to take a shower and grab a bite to eat, not to mention figure out what we’re gonna do when you get here.”

“Mmn….” she looked disappointed, but didn’t push the subject. “Alright, Steven. I’ll be patient.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few!” Steven nodded his head and cut off communication. 

The large screen in front of the control panel flickered off and the room was silent once more. Well, aside from Lion’s snoring.

Steven made his way to the door of his Diamond Base and pressed the pink symbol on the wall to open it. He looked back over to Lion resting on his back in his pink fluffy bed and almost giggled.  
“So _cuuute_…” he cooed approvingly. “I have no idea how you manage to sleep through Spinel’s calls though.” He then headed out and moved down the platform that lead to his bedroom.

Once inside, Steven plopped himself down onto his bed and leaned back against the soft pillows as he pulled out his smartphone. “Let’s see….” he hummed to himself as he looked through some events coming up. “No… no…. she’d hate that…” Steven muttered to himself as he swiped his finger across the phone screen. “Too bad Sadie isn’t playing tonight.” He sat his phone down and stretched out on the plush surface.  
While thinking of the many possibilities for the day, the young adult’s mind would start to wander in other directions. Being eighteen, those thoughts were often a little embarrassing, but they were perfectly normal and expected of his age. He started to shift a bit uncomfortably, and before he knew it, his jeans had grown tight and restrictive.

“Mmn…” Steven let out a disgruntled noise and glanced around the room. He craned his neck up and out to try and get a look down the open staircase. No sign or sound of anyone else. Good. He let out a soft sigh and leaned back further against his pillows. He pulled out his phone once more and after a bit of searching, he found what he was looking for. A video of a man and woman together. Porn.  
It had taken him a lot longer than many other boys to actually start looking this stuff up. He wasn’t sure why, he just guessed it was because masturbation wasn’t much of a thing for him until he was at least sixteen so the thought never really crossed his mind. Now, quite thankful for its existence, he pressed play on the video and slid a hand down his body and towards the lump in his pants.

With a tentative hand, Steven slowly unbuttoned his jeans and zipped the fly down as if any noise would cause everyone in Beach City to know what he was up to. He dipped his hand into the two layers of clothing and let out a pleased whimper as his fingers trailed across his length. As slowly as possible, he tugged his pants up enough to give him room to comfortably release himself from the prison of fabric and-

“Hey Steven!” Amethyst’s voice cried out as she raced up the stairs to his room.

“A-Amethyst!” Steven quickly protested and grabbed for one of his pillows to press firmly against his lower half. The purple gem rushed up into his room with a massive grin on her face, while Steven’s face was now beet red.

“Heh, sorry,” she snickered at his reaction and placed an elbow against his television to lean against it, brow raised. “Am I interrupting something?”

“N-no,” he stammered out a quick lie. “It’s just…” as he spoke he would adjust his position under the pillow in order to covertly tuck himself back inside his pants. “I need a little more notice before you run up in here, okay? I could have been changing clothes or something.”

“Ahhh c’mon dude, I’ve seen you naked before,” she responded nonchalantly.

“Mnnh….” Steven didn’t want to push it and further incriminate himself. “What did you want anyways?”

“What did I….?” Amethyst thought it over. “Oh yeah! Wanna come hang out with me at Funland later? I’m in the mood for some garbage food!” as she said this, she patted her slightly pudgy stomach.  


Steven found himself relaxing, forgetting briefly of his earlier goals. “I’d love to, but Spinel is….” he stopped short. “Of course! Duh… Spinel would love to go to Funland! We haven’t been there since we were trying to get you to remember who you were. Think Spinel could come along too?”

“Hey yeah,” she nodded her head and gave Steven a thumbs up. “She won’t be too…. Ya know…?” She demonstrated her hesitation by changing the thumbs up into a fluttering "unsure" motion.

Steven knew what she was getting at. Spinel used get pretty upset if she didn’t have the attention of Steven back in those days. “She’s gotten a lot better. I think she can handle it.” As he said this, he rose to his feet. “Great, well I really need to take care of a few things before she gets here.”

“Yeah I can tell,” Amethyst snickered. “Um… Steven?”

“Yeah….?”

“X, Y, Z…” she then glanced down his body to his unzipped pants.

“Huh?” Then it dawned on him that while he had placed himself back in his pants, he’d forgotten to zip up his fly. His face turned flush and he hastily adjusted himself with a quick zip. “Heh…. anyways….”

Before he had time to say something else to further embarrass himself, Amethyst did the kindness of finally leaving his presence, though not without a fit of laughter.

Well his room was a bust. He didn’t want to risk Amethyst or anyone else getting in the way of his private time. “Hmm... maybe at my base…?” he muttered to himself. Instead of heading down the stairs, Steven made his way onto the balcony and back towards the dome. Maybe there he could get some privacy.

“C’mon, Lion….” Steven groaned as he stood over the feline. “I really need this room and it’s just for a few minutes! You can sleep anywhere.”

Lion let out a snort and rolled onto his stomach, resting his head against the plush surface of his bed. He cracked one eye open, proving that he was not sleeping at all.

“You can… sleep in _my_ bed…?” Steven offered. No takers. He let out an exasperated sigh before heading back to the door. “You know, I never get in _your_ way when you roll around in Catnip….”

Okay, so that didn’t work. Maybe the bathroom? He needed a shower anyways so he could kill two birds with one stone. He headed back down to his room and then down the stairs to the living room. 

Between the couch and the hearth sat his bathroom, and this would give him well deserved privacy. Steven made his way to the bathroom door and twisted the knob… only for the knob to break off in his hands. 

“Are you _kidding_ me!?” he cried out in frustration as he stared down at the knob in his hands. Sure, he didn’t always know his own strength, but he had to break the doorknob now of all times!? Perfect. Just great.

Steven sighed and made his way into the bathroom. Well at least the gems would know from the sound of running water that he was taking a shower. Surely not even Amethyst would bother him with that in mind.

He decided to go ahead and take care of washing his hair and scrubbing his body down first, letting his mind wander as he did so. Once his body was good and clean, he would finally start exploring it. With the water still pouring down on him, Steven moved to lean his hot back against the cold tiles of the shower and made to continue where he left off, and with a few teasing tugs and strokes he was hard once more. No videos this time, so he instead shut his eyes and began to imagine things, things he never wanted others to know he thought.  


Maybe it shouldn’t have felt so embarrassing, but people always acted like he was a pure cherub who would never have thoughts like that come across his mind. Part of him wanted to be like that, but he knew he wasn’t. Not with a throbbing cock in his hand and pent up thoughts in his head.  


Steven released an audible grunt of pleasure as he moved into a slow rhythm. Arousal overtook his lower half as his frustrations finally began to ease. He tried to keep his voice low though, worried that anyone passing by might be able to hear his noises over the shower’s downpour. Finally he could relieve the tension that had been building up. Another hand made its way down his body to lightly paw at his testicles. This sent a shock wave of pleasing sensations to course through his body. He was starting to forget the warm water hitting his chest and hips; starting to forget the shower entirely. It wouldn’t be much longer now, now that-

That was when the door burst open and a short green gem waltzed inside like she owned the place.

Steven let out a startled high pitched cry and nearly fell in the shower as he scrambled for the curtains. He wrapped himself up completely in the plastic material and gawked as the new figure made her way inside.

“Peridot!?” he groaned and buried his fuming face in his hand. “You too? Can’t I get a little privacy around here?”

Peridot looked to the man in the shower for a moment, though quickly lost interest and started to search around the place as if nothing were wrong. “Hello Steven, have you seen the bristlebrush?”

“The….” Steven’s face scrunched up with a mix of anguish and confusion. Bristlebrush? “Peridot, can’t this wait? I’m taking a shower…” He took a quick glance down at himself to make sure he was still covered up.

“This is of the utmost importance,” she responded matter-of-factly and began to rummage through the sink cupboard. “Besides, I’ve already seen everything you do in my former home.”

'_Not everything…_' Steven sighed and shook the thought out of his head. “What’s a bristlebrush?” Maybe if he helped her she would be gone faster. 

“You know… it’s the bristlebrush,” she stated with a hand wave as if that would somehow clarify anything. “Ah-hah! There you are!” She then took a step back and adjusted her visor, holding a toilet scrubber in her hand. 

Steven stared at her blankly for a moment before making a grab for his towel hanging next to the shower. “You had to interrupt me for _that_?” he wrapped up his waist in the towel after drying off, remaining hidden behind the opaque shower curtain.

“Never underestimate the many utilities of a bristlebrush,” Peridot informed him. “I’ll be going now, feel free to continue doing what you were doing.” With that, she headed out as easily as she had arrived.

As Steven slipped out of the shower, towel wrapped firmly around his waist, Peridot poked her head back in side.

"By the way, your doorknob is broken." And then she was gone once more, leaving Steven standing there with a pained expression.

“Guess the shower’s a no go,” he muttered to himself as he went to check himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to risk Lapis rushing in to steal his bath water; knowing his luck today that seemed like a strong possibility. So instead, he pulled his clothes back on and headed into the kitchen. 

He fixed himself a sandwich and sat down at the table to eat it. He placed his knuckles to one of his cheeks and propped his head up on it as he munched on the meal. Spinel would be there in a little over an hour and he felt more pent up than ever. Maybe Funland would help take his mind off it and by the time he got back he could finally have some privacy in his…

“.....” Steven’s mouth grew slack and he nearly dropped the half munched food inside as his gaze turned towards the large warp pad and then beyond to the Temple Gate with the star insignia and five little jewels lining said star. There was one place he hadn’t tried yet… but should he? True, he’d gotten better at controlling his thoughts in that room but would that be an appropriate use of it?

What if he accidentally thought someone up while he was doing it? Sure they weren’t real, but something about that seemed creepy. Maybe he could control it though… he decided it was worth a shot.

After choking down the rest of his sandwich, he moved to his feet and headed to the gate. As he approached, the pink gem on top lit up and a swirling symbol appeared. Before he knew it, Steven was standing in front of hundreds of pink and white clouds.

“....” Steven took a look around the temple. No sign of anyone. “Okay…” He took in a deep breath and headed inside.


End file.
